vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia Jerusalem
|-|Base= |-|Briah= Summary Claudia Jerusalem is one of the main protagonists of Dies Irae: Interview with Kaziklu Bey. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Claudia Jerusalem, Metatron Origin: Dies Irae - Interview with Kaziklu Bey Gender: Female Age: Around 20 Classification: Human, Nun, Angel (With her Briah), Bride of Methuselah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul), Reality Warping (Briah is the act of a Die Ewigkeit user forcing their deepest desire on reality), Flight, Light Manipulation (By merely activating her Briah, she exudes a light that can burn anyone whether they be a normal human being or something like those of the LDO to ashes), Weather Manipulation (Dispersed the frozen blizzard she and Wilhelm were in when she activated her Briah), Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Doesn't have very many feats) | At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Nearly completely negated Wilhelm's Briah even when he pushed it to its very limit after using its true power; when approaching her, Wilhelm slowly felt his existence being erased. Her very light was also said to be able to turn even members of the LDO to ashes), can bypass durability by attacking her opponent's soul Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (On par with Wilhelm) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | City Class+ Durability: Unknown | At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Capable of withstanding the power of her own Briah) Stamina: Very high Range: Melee range physically, hundreds of meters with her Briah (Has a range comparable to, if not inferior, to Wilhelm's normal Briah) Standard Equipment: A rosary. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: When using her Briah, Claudia herself is burned as well. The more people she affects with her Briah the weaker her power become. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Date et Dabitur Vobis:' (Give and You Shall Receive) Claudia's Briah, containing features of both Hadou and Gudou, her desire being "I want to be an angel clothed in light". When activated, Claudia transforms into an Angel that exudes a bright light that burns everything around it, be it a simple man or even a member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden. In addition, when activated, the weather around Claudia is changed to a sunny day to enhance its range. This Briah was so powerful that Wilhelm could only generate the effects of Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald in an incredibly small area of no more than several meters at best, even after activating its ultimate form. And then, with each step closer to her, he experienced suffering such as his own eyeballs being burned, and even then, even when pushing his Briah to its very limit, he could not approach her, because with every step the glow of her Briah becomes stronger, he felt his existence being destroyed, almost completely dying in an attempt to reach Claudia. However, the longer it remains active, the more Claudia herself is harmed, and eventually she will be burned away as well. Key: Base | Date et Dabitur Vobis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults